


Excited

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Married Couple, and kagami is kinda just there, the one-shot where aomine is super stoked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine couldn't find the right word for how he felt, but he could identify the emotions swirling around inside of him. </p><p>or an alternate title of how aomine is a super stoked dad to be and lays down on fem!kagami's lap where he proceeds to smile and talk to their unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excited

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea actually crawled its way into being a short right as I went to sleep. So I set about writing it whlie my power was out today for almost two hours and I still could not think of a title.  
> Titles are my kryptonite. :/
> 
> Unbeta'd once more.  
> A big thank you to hei_yo for suggesting that I use their first names! I was a bit hesitant at first, but your feedback was greatly appreciated!

"Taiga! I'm home!" Daiki called out after closing the door, sliding off his shoes before walking further into the house. The smell of hamburger meat and onion's were the first two things he smelled. Making his way to the kitchen Daeki leaned in the door way to watch the bustling redhead while she cooked, turning around gracing him with a smile she said. "Welcome home Daiki."

Before making her way towards the fridge for something else. Daki slowly made his way to the frying pan, moving the sizzling meat around in the pan before Taiga tried hip bumping to get Daiki to move away from the frying pan, but he refused to budge. "Ahomine move your big butt out of the way!"

Daiki then let himself be pushed away from the frying pan, his wife's cheeks were puffed up when he mumbled 'oof' from being pushed away. "Stop being a baby. That little push in no way could have hurt you." sighing Taiga pushed what little bit of hair had escaped her small pony-tail behind her ear. Wrapping his arms around Taiga's waist while laying his chin on her shoulder he mumbled.

"Dinner smells amazing." Taiga puffed up with pride at his words, which made Daiki smile. Taiga is so cute when she wants to be, and it was little things like this that made her happy.

"Start setting up the table so we can eat okay hun." was the last thing Taiga said before she returned her attention to finishing dinner. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek Daiki about setting the table.

\---

After dinner the two relaxed on the couch. Deciding to lounge around having decided to watch a movie together. Leaning against the arm of the couch while Taiga laid on top of him similar to a cat relaxing the two watched the movie with minor interest. "So... how did your appointment today go?" 

Daiki felt Taiga stiffen for a moment before she relaxed, pushing herself up off of him she replied. "It went really good today. Nothing bad just..." Taiga trailed off, which worried him since it was a bit out of character for his usually straight forward wife. Sitting up ram-rod straight Daiki asked.  
"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Taiga continued sitting there fidgeting a little bit before she started to talk once more. "...nant."  

"What?" Daiki asked, unable to hear what she had said. "I'm pregnant." face flushed, covering her face Taiga while Daiki yelled. "I'm going to be a dad!" 

Daiki couldn't find the right word for how he felt, but he could identify the emotions swirling around inside of him. He wanted to shout out to the world at the top of his lungs that he was going to be a dad. He felt happy, excited and a small little swirl of fear was mixed in, but was overshadowed by the happiness of the moment. 

Laying his head down on Taiga's lap, startling his wife he placed his nose against her stomach that had yet to show that she was with child. Placing a soft kiss on her stomach the two enjoyed being wrapped in the warmth from the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this was my first genderbender that I've written since my last fanfic two years ago.  
> I think I did pretty good. Will more than likely re-write this one since I felt like it was super rushed. 
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure that Aomine would be a super stoked papa. Oh! Also feel free to bug me over on my tumblr (@thatthingisorange). Also has Kagami been given a female name? I just sort of went with Taiga because I'm horrible at making/choosing names.


End file.
